jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuno
by training people's thoughts, this force will elevate physical energy into spiritual energy and make miracles possible History Weakness Fighting Nampo The sword and the body must be as one wielding a sword should be as natural as being alive to embrace the sword that lives within every thru warrior the stances are its walk the rhythm of the swing its speech and honor is the breath and blood of the sword. Nenpo is about more than mere Bushido it contains the essence of the warrior’s art, its spiritual framework that makes even a common bokken a deadly weapon in users hands, the ability to project Ki by force of will to cause a phenomenal effect in physical reality so that objects that user touches convey the lethal edge of an actual bladed weapon. This is done by charging the wood up with chi, concentrating and letting your spirit flow through you and thinking of the wood as an extension of your own body. The advance levels of nenpo also allow user to control their opponents by manipulating their thoughts and actions, and with people lacking the training and discipline of a martial artist it is simplicity itself to invade their minds and anticipate their actions. It is all about mastering your own inner Ki and controlling things from within so that events taking place around you orbit your solar center, much like gravity affects the motions of the planets and stars only working from an invisible connection that was the wellspring of your karma. Fighting Techniques Psychic Shadow: The ability to size up a battlefield and plot in advance what maneuvers will be needed in order to triumph is part of the discipline of Nenpo. User can mask theirs, and other peoples' presence from those around them. User manifests a presence that will not attract the notice of ordinary folk who lacked psychic sensitivity and only believed in what their baser senses told them of their surroundings. Mortal eyes do not register user’s passage; hardly anyone will even recall the user because they slide through their thoughts as intangibly as smoke upon glass. User is not there for all that they could tell because they do not perceive the reality that would allow for such things as fields of stealth around which flowed the dull wind of thoughts clouded with the press of untutored emotions. They do not see user precisely because they can not recognize the power that is users to command by din of birth and long years of intensive personal training. Psionic Lightning Bolt: The focused totality of user’s power, by using the ground to channel all the ambient energy in the air tonight. User can disrupt the neurons of their foe, this has no physical effect but it can overload the mind. Depending on the amount of energy used this technique can cause pain, memory loss, loss of consciousness, vegetative state or death. Falling Mountain Crystal: User places the tip of their sword on the ground while pouring their ki through it into the ground. Once the ki reaches the ground it explodes under opponent’s feet. Sharp shards of stone fly under them as dirt fills their eyes, the explosive power sending them flying. The Blade of a Hundred Strikes: Users hands blur into motion their weapon swiftly thrusting forward again and again dozens of times in only seconds. The air pressure generated from this technique alone is enough to crush stone and wood in this hurricane force winds with a last shattering wrench a 2 meter long shockwave rips towards foe. Shinto Kourenzan (Heart and Blade Become One-Slash): An extremely powerful sword technique whereas the user gains a natural empathy with their sword and changes their appearance to that of a white wraith like silhouette. While in this mode the user can unleash devastatingly powerful sword strikes. This technique is the epitome of Nenpo's philosophy that one must fight with their weapons as one. This technique cannot be learned through pure skill but the user must have an intimate bond with their sword and there must be trust between the sword and user. The greater the bond, the greater the ease this technique can be performed and the greater the overall potency of the attack. As a result, this technique is known as the highest level of sword mastery Flying Swallow: With the sword user projects an invisible sphere of chi, which strikes with destructive force; Byakkoho: An omnidirectional burst of spiritual/Nampo power Kageya: Shadow arrows. Placing his sword within the Earth, user is able to use Kageya to track anyone, as long as he has basic knowledge of who he's tracking. Konshin No Ichigeki: An ultimate Nampo strike. User focuses more of his spirit within a jumping slash. Tsuki: A wave of spiritual energy that is performed by "jabbing" the sword forward Ichimonji: A one-stroke "cutting" attack that's sent out in projectile form Kassatsuken: Called the "Death-bringing sword" used it to kill spirits Nobori Ryu: Called the "Rising Dragon" User spins around the opponent and blinding speed, rising and cutting them along the way. Sword Shredder: the secret technique of the Kuno clan. Allows user to shear opponent’s weapon into useless scraps if it is thrust at him. Category:clan